Flames of Love
by Stephycats7785
Summary: It burned her like a fire. Searing her insides until she couldn’t breathe. In the distance is a voice and its his. He is the only thing that keeps her from letting the fire consume her.


**Title: Flames of Love**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Angela/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight. If I did own anything and I don't, I would have the couples completely different. Those of you who read my stories will know that.**

**Summary: It burned her like a fire. Searing her insides until she couldn't breathe. In the distance is a voice and its his. He is the only thing that keeps her from letting the fire consume her.**

**A/N: I swear that my computer hates me! It crashed or something so I had to use my cousins laptop. Luckily she spent the night and since I cannot sleep and wanted to write..she let me use hers. I promise that when my computer is fixed I will update my other stories. Until then I wrote this to make up for my slowness.**

**----**

Angela's Pov:

It burned worse than any sun burn I had ever experienced. It was like a flame had flickered to life in my belly and was slowly consuming me. It branched out as it slowly crept over my skin leaving nothing but more burning in its wake. Soon I would be nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Angela, I am so sorry." I felt someone slip there cold hand into my burning one. It cooled the fire and I was thankful to whoever it was .

I tried to remember what happened before the fire started. Maybe the explanation would help me find a way to sooth the fire. If I could just open my eyes or my mouth I could ask the person beside me. Who was it anyways? And why were they sorry? It was a male voice but not one that I could place. It wasn't Mike, Tyler, Ben, or Eric. It most certainly wasn't my father or brothers. But who else did I know? I needed to hear more of his voice.

As if hearing my silent request, the voice spoke again. "This wasn't what I wanted for you." The burning was worse now and I tried to focus on the voice. The more I focused the less the burning became. His words, like smooth velvet, poured over me and caressed my very soul. "I never wanted this life for you. I should have been stronger, I should have stayed away." The owner of the voice placed a cool palm against my cheek. "Maybe pursuing Bella would have been the smart choice."

_Edward! _No wonder I felt safe with the no longer mystery person. It was Edward, _my _Edward. I wanted to reach out to him, I wanted to touch him, tell him that I was ok. To tell him that everything was ok. Or it would be once the fire was gone. Edward would help me, he wouldn't let me burn. _Water! _I screamed this out in my mind considering my body didn't want to work with me.

Edward didn't seem to hear me as he continued to speak. I listened, hoping to distract myself from the invisible flames that got stronger and hotter with each passing moment. "I wonder what would have happened if I stayed away from you? Would you have married Ben Cheney? Would you have gone to college? Had kids?" I felt his lips brush against my cheek. When he spoke again he sounded thoughtful. "You would have been a wonderful mother. I can picture it all inside of my mind. A girl perhaps? With my bronze hair and your eyes. She would have your personality of course. And my love for music no doubt. Maybe a boy? He would have your dark hair. I love your hair." He paused and I could feel him nuzzle the top of my head, taking in my scent. "He would have my eyes. Green, the color they were when I was human."

How wishful he sounded when he said human. Edward wanted nothing more than to be normal. Silly vampire, didn't he realize I wouldn't want him any other way? I loved him as is not as he once was. If he was human he would have been dead years ago. He would have been a casualty of the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. His memory would have been forgotten along with his face in a see of other nameless victims of the disease.

In a world with no magic Edward Cullen wouldn't exist. I didn't want to live in that world. Give me vampires, shape-shifters, and were-wolves any day. I would rather live in this world anyways; I never really fit into the so called normal world. I always felt that there was more out there and I was right. Since the first time I met Edward and the rest of Cullen's, I had been introduced into a world that I thought only existed in books.

"I wanted to scare you away Angela. That was what I was trying to do. I didn't mean to loose control. I'm so sorry." He sounded like he was in agonizing pain as he spoke. His words triggered a memory, the last memory I had actually.

"_I could tear your throat out before you had time to blink." I gulped trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. _

_Edward had taken me to our meadow, saying that we needed to talk. I was wary at first, I knew that something was bothering him. Ever since I found out he was a being of the un-dead kind he seemed to be moodier than usual. And that was saying a lot considering how moody he was on a good day._

"_So could a mountian lion." I quipped quickly. My smarmy come backs, which Edward once told me were what he liked most about me, didn't seem to make him smile today. If anything his frown deepened and his eyes darkened._

_He was standing behind me now, one arm wrapped around my waist as the other pushed my hair away from the side of my neck. "It would be so easy." He leaned his head down as he lips brushed across my pulse point. I felt his tongue dart out to steal a taste of my skin. A dangerous move on his part, perhaps he was hoping it would frighten me. "Your skin would tear, like we paper, under the pressure of my teeth. Your blood would be warm and pulsing as it poured down my throat." He had pulled me tight against him and I could feel his body's every reaction to his words. "Are you scared? You should be."_

_I was still facing forwards. I was frozen because while every instnct was telling me to run, my heart was screaming at me to stay. If I ran now, I would be running forever. I would be forever searching for someone to fill the void that be left in my heart if I turned from Edward now. _

"_Of course I'm scared. Anyone who would say otherwise in this situation is a damn liar." Had I really just cursed? I guess stress brought out the sailor in me. I was glad that my father wasn't here right now. He was big against the cuss words. We even had a swear jar at home, and whoever went the longest without swearing would get the money at the end of the month. Good thing we were in the meadow, I could swear all I wanted and not get caught. Not that I swore very often, it just seemed that my vampire boyfriend, who happened to be a huge masochist, brought it out in me._

"_That's not all that I bring out in you." He placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around to face him. _

_I was expecting him to go into some big lecture but was pleasantly surprised when he crushed his lips to mine. My arms wound around his neck out of habit. Usually I was the one who had to initiate any kind of physical contact between the two of us. _

_Now most girls would probably think that to mean that Edward wasn't interested. Totally the opposite. He did want me, believe when I say that I am not just saying that to sound conceited. Most girls would be thrilled to have a guy want them, in my case, my boyfriend wanted me so much that he was afraid he would kill me._

_He told me once, in great gory detail, exactly what could happen to me if he lost control. I had nightmares for weeks after that. Edward Cullen was one hell of a story teller. He could give Stephen King a run for his money if he became a writer. Not that I read Stephen King. My dad wouldn't allow it. I wonder how he would react if the truth about Edward ever came out?_

_Somehow, during our intense kissing, Edward had set me on a low hanging tree branch. He was standing between my legs as he let his lips leave mine and travel along my jaw. Already this had moved past the quick pecks that Edward usually gave me. There was a passion and a need that hadn't been there before. I slowly slid one of my hands under the back of his shirt. I went slow so I wouldn't startle him. I didn't want to scare him and have him stop. To my surprise again, he moaned against the hollow of my throat._

"_This is wrong." He couldn't have thought it too wrong, he was still doing it. "I know, I should stop. Tell me to stop." Edward would never force me into doing something I didn't want. He was a gentleman in everyway. "A gentleman wouldn't be selfish. He would walk away and let you have the life you should have. Why can't I walk away?"_

_My grip on his shoulders tightened. I didn't want Edward to leave. I could feel myself begin to panic so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him. I gave him a full blown, deep, passionate, soul searing kiss. "Your not selfish."_

"_I brought you into a world that wasn't meant for you." He countered and I could fee him pulling away from me. Like a fool I tried to stop him even when I knew I couldn't possibly keep next to me if he wanted to leave. _

"_Did you ever think that even if you didn't pursue me that I would still have found this world? I have family in La Push. One way or another I would have been let in on the secret." I told him as I dropped my arms. _

_He stepped away from me and I felt my stomach drop to my feet as he ran his fingers threw his hair, a nervous habit of his. If he was one thing it was neurotic. "Your human." He supplied for an answer._

"_So were you at one time." I was quick to supply. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow, daring him to come up with an argument for that. _

"_And now I'm a monster." He was looking at the ground and shaking his head._

"_We've talked about fixing that." I hopped down off the branch and walked over to him. I lifted his chin with my fingers. "If your so scared of hurting me because I am human all you have to do is bite me. Make me a monster to. At the very least you'll have company in hell."_

_Edward didn't find my comment funny. "Don't joke about that Angela! How can you want to be a vampire? You want to give up everything in your life to become a soulless beast?" He grabbed my face between his hands and starred at me. "Tell me, do you want to kill your brothers? Your parents? Your friends? Because I can't gaurantee that won't happen if I bite you."_

"_You wouldn't let me hurt anyone." I told him. I wasn't a foolish girl blinded by love. I was a woman who knew that even though it wouldn't be easy, I wanted to spend eternity with Edward. If I had to do that with a heart that didn't beat, then so be it._

_Edward's fingers trailed down my cheek, leaving a trail of ice in its path. "So casually you talk about ending your life. Tell me Angela, are you suicidal?"_

"_Not suicidal, in love, there is a difference whether you want to believe it or not." And I did love Edward. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. I may not be an expert on the subject, but I knew what Edward and I had was special._

"_Some people would call it the same thing." He sent me a look as I moved closer. A small smirk curved his lips. "Your thoughts are taking a dangerous turn Angela." I was thinking about kissing him again. Our relationship was probably the only one in the whole world where kissing was dangerous. It could literally be the death of me yet I didn't care. Call me crazy, call me suicidal, call me an adreneline junkie, I still wanted him to kiss me._

_I got my wish, he leaned down after taking me in his arms and his lips molded against mine. Soon his hands tangled themselves in my hair. They gripped my hair tightly. Too tightly, this wasn't right, something was definitely not right. I've heard that pain and pleasure were one in the same, but this was different. There was no pleasure now, just pain. "Edward stop. Edward, your hurting me. Edward STOP!" But he was to far gone now. His hands and mouth were everywhere. _

_I struggled against him when I felt a soft pressure at my throat. I tried harder to push him away. Sure I wanted to be with him but if he turned me now he would hate himself. All I could think, as my thoughts became fuzzier, was that when I woke up everything would be different. I hoped that Edward wouldn't do anything rash during my three days of fiery torment. My last thought as the fire began to rage within, was that I really hoped Jasper and Alice would come soon, they would make sure he was alright._

As the memory faded I could hear him sobbing. _Don't cry. _I thought out to him.

"Angela?" Had he heard me?

_Edward? _I thought his name as a question.

"I'm here Angela, I hear you." I felt his hand squeeze mine.

_Are you ok? _I asked him.

I received a chuckle as a reply. "Your going threw the worst pain you've ever experienced and yet you ask me if I am ok?" I could practically see him shaking his head in disbelief.

_The pain isn't that bad. _I was lying and we both knew it. _Are you ok? I don't want you blaming yourself Edward._

"Angela you don't understand what I-" I was quick to cut him off.

_Please don't Edward. You can't change the past. We can only hope for a better future. _

"I took away your future." I could open my eyes now. My head felt strange, like I was seeing everything for the first time. It was so clear now, I could see everything, every little fiber that flitted threw the air. Every beam of like that fell in from the window. I could see it all.

"That could be argued." Wow was that song like voice mine?

With caution, I lifted myself into a sitting position. The fire was gone now but I didn't want to make a wrong move to have it return. I looked around the room and finally my eyes settled on his. He as just staring at me now. No expression on his face.

I lifted my hand. I was in awe when I light bounced off the now pale skin and caused diamond like sparkles to take its place. "I sparkle." Wow, what a way to state the obvious.

Was that a smile I saw creeping onto my vampires features? Yes it sure was. "It could be argued that you always sparkled but I was the only one who saw it."

"So, even as a monster, I still shine in your eyes?" I was standing up now.

Edward must have sensed my nervousness because he grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap. "Always Angela." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "Atleast I will have company in hell."

"Think of it this way." I grinned widely at him. "The flames will give you plenty of light to see my sparkles and keep us warm."

He shook his head at me as he tried to stifle a laugh. "What am I too do with you Ms. Webber?"

"Hmm.." I pretended to think for a moment. "You could always kiss me, that would be a good start."

"Your wish is my command." He cupped my face in his hands before he leaned down. "I have to agree with Emmett. Hell isn't so bad if you have an Angel with you."

"Maybe this isn't hell then. Maybe this is heaven." I ran my fingers threw his hair. It felt so different now. I didn't have to worry about breaking. We were on an even playing field now.

"Maybe it is. But even if it is not, if your with me I'll take it. You can be my own personal heaven." And then his lips met mine as we started our own perfect existence together for the whole of eternity.

THE END!!!


End file.
